Desirée DeLite
CantFaketheFunk 33. Desiree DeLite Dessie! She's... well, she's fun, she's hot, and she's married to the adorable Ron which makes her adorable by default. Seriously, the DeLites are an adorable couple and there should be more fanart of them. Why isn't there? :( But other than that she doesn't do much... but I still like her anyway. ---- Cloud and Squall 35th: Desiree DeLite Appearances: 3-2 Favorite Quote: None First off, Desiree is hot. You can refute that if you like, but she really is hot. She seems like a crazy chick, but she doesn't quite seem like a gold-digger. Sure, she likes extravagant items, but the way she stands by Ron. That really says a lot. At first I thought she might have married him for his money. But like my Fiancee, she just seems to like to spend a lot of money regardless of anything else. I really like how she always believes in Ron. Even after she finds out that he really is Mask^DeMasque. I also like how she helps him out after finding all of that out. She seems like a really great wife. She's one of the only people to believe in him, and that includes himself. She's practically his opposite. I like how she doesn't like cowardly men, and I like how he saved her. She really seems to love Ron, and that's great. He really needed someone, and she was there for him. ---- DNEA 69. Desiree Delite All we learn about her is that she likes go fast and that she hates sneaky, fraudulent criminals. Blah. Still she's married to Ron, so she's not that bad. ---- Naye745 55. Desiree DeLite yeah she's pretty and nice and whatever but i think she's boring unpopular opinions ---- Paratroopa1 47. Desirée DeLite Except for the fact that she's gorgeous I can't really understand why everyone loves her so much, but I think she's pretty cool, despite not really having a ton of plot relevance or anything interesting to say. She and Ron make a cute couple. Dessie is yet another one of those characters on the "People I totally thought would be the murderer, but weren't" list. Well, actually, I thought she was the one who stole the urn. I thought she seemed a little too nice most of the time, her alibi was far from air-tight, and she had the means to disguise herself as Mask*DeMasque, due to living in his headquarters. And she was one of the only other characters in that case, besides Ron and Luke, who seemed to have been explained at that point. Instead it turned out that one picture was a forgery, it was Luke, and Desirée had nothing to do with the case whatsoever. Well, that was a little disappointing. ---- SSBM_Guy 57. Desirée DeLite http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/mareka.png Case(s): 3-2 ...Wow. Desirée is extremely overrated. Yeah, she's likable. Yeah, she's pretty easy to love. But...that's about it. Not too funny, not too interesting, and just sorta...there. Though, she likes motorcycles. That's awesome. Motorcycles are awesome. Engarde drives a motorcycle. Thus, motorcycles are automatically awesome. But damn. People like Desirée more than Ron. What. <_< Eh...Ron is sort of a love/hate character. Personally, I find Ron pretty awesome, while Dessie is sorta...eh. Not that great. But, like I said, I can see why everyone likes her. I just don't really like Desirée that much. Still a cool character. ---- transience 40. Desiree Delite - people seem to like this girl a lot and I'm confused why -- I assume because she's cute, give her Jean Armstrong's body and no one says a word about her - she really doesn't "do" anything, nothing about her is even noteworthy, she's just likable and nothing more ---- WiggumFan267 49. Desirée DeLite Desi is like the ultimate in super-nice. She even has a "save the day" moment in 3-2 when she busts in with Atmey's urn (though I guess that ends up incriminating her husband... Well, she had good intentions...). But this puts her above your standard "nice only" character. She's generally just an enjoyable character to talk to, something Penny really doesn't do for me. ---- Leonhart4 65. Desiree DeLite The Good: She's very charming (having good looks probably contributes to this) and delightful (see what I did there) to talk to. I mean, she's very difficult to dislike due to her personality. I thought it would've been better if she had been a possible suspect in the case (and when I was playing it, I was very suspicious of her. I thought it was strange that she said she had been pulled over and given a ticket that night, and then they just let it go). Either way, a very nice lady! The Best: Ron and Dessie are like the only happily married couple in the entire series, and it's nice to see their love and dedication to one another. It was awesome that she went after the urn to try to clear his name, and it was awesome that she still stuck with him even after finding out he was Mask*DeMasque. Sure, they have their problems, but they're a cute and happy couple, which is a refreshing change! The Bad: The only reason that I can't put Dessie any higher than this is that she's too unimportant. If she were actually involved in 3-2 like I wish she had been, she'd probably go up quite a bit. Also, darn you for getting Phoenix slapped silly by Pearl Fey! The Worst: You gotta cut back all that spending, girl! I understand you love adventure, thrills, and all that, but help Ronnie out! I know that it's just a video game and traits are going to be exaggerated for the sake of humor and all that, but the idea that she wouldn't be happy if she wasn't spending Ron's money bothers me. I guess it's because there's a girl I know who's engaged to a fairly well off guy and says she can't wait to get married so she can spend his money. Just kinda ticks me off, but that's a rant for another time! Category:Fictional characters